Hidden Secrets of Blood, Bones and Shadows
by NightmareWolf24
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Some secrets darker than others, some with deadlier consequences. Jack has an older brother who enters his life when their mother is killed by the Decepticons. His older brother happens to be A powerful dragon born trained in the dark arts of necromancy. Family secrets will be revealed. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of Transformers. Transformers belong to it's rightful creators, owners and is the property of Hasbro. I also do not own anything of Diablo, Diablo 2 or Diablo 3. Diablo belongs to it's rightful creators, owners, and is the Property of Blizzard Entertainment. Lastly I do not own anything of Elder Scrolls V Skyrim, Skyrim belongs to it's rightful owners and creators. I only own my ocs and the plot line for this story.

 **Warning: **My spelling is horrible as well as my Grammar. Just know that I will be trying my hardest to correct this. However spelling and Grammar have never been my best subjects and they still aren't. No one is perfect, just know I'm trying my hardest to correct this. Also characters might be ooc, I will be trying my hardest to make sure this doesn't happen but it might.

 **Rated M. **This is due to very strong language such as swearing, violence, blood, gore, horror, dark disturbing themes, some depressings themes, crude hummor, possible character deaths, and the fact i just wish to be careful.

 **Summary: **Some secrets are darker than others while other secrets could have deadly consequences and are better left hidden from the world. When June Darby is killed in an accident caused by the Decepticons, Jack's only living relative is his mysterious older brother. A older brother who he knew nothing about, or where he has been all these years. When Jack accendently involves his older brother in the war against the decepticons, his older brother is left with no other choice but to reveal that he is a powerful dragonborn, who also studied and mastered the dark forbidden arts of necromancy. Too bad his older brother also forgot to mension how he is the leader of a powerful group of cut throat assassins and is currently fighting a different war involving dragons, civil wars, undead and much more in a hidden land far from the public's knowelege called Skyrim. If the autobots thought the decepticons and the organization known as mech were bad, they have no idea how deadlier this war just became as new enimies and new allies appear. Family secrets will be revealed.

 **Anyways please read, review and I hope you will enjoy the story.**

Rain was pouring downwards just as a casket was being lowered into the ground. Jack Darby stood there silently dressed in black as he stood beside Agent Fowler, his two friends Miko and Raf stood there as well. In the back ground a small group of vechicles sat silently still as though they were watching the funeral as well.

There were many people there for the funeral as well. Some were crying and others as silent as death. The wind howled softly as the rain came down harder allowing tears to be masked and hidden by the rain. Jack was greatful for the rain as he stood in Jasper Navada's grave yard in front of his mother's grave.

His tears were hidden in the down pour of rain. True many were under umbrellas to avoid being soaked by the rain but their were some who refused to be under a umbrella of any kind. Jack however just did not care at the moment.

Jack slowly glanced towards his left side as he looked at his mysterious older brother. Who stood silently off to the side a way from others, completely emotionless. His long silvery platinum blond hair that appeared almost white was pulled backwards in a low hanging ponytail that reached down to his waist. His pale blue eyes held a cold unforgiving chill in them. He held a deadly aura about him witch proved very intimidating, if that wasn't bad enough he seemed to have a dangerous presence about him.

His older brother stood silently there as he wore black steel boots, black pants, a black trench coat like jacket over a black turtleneck shirt. He was roughly six foot five in height, had a heathly athletic looking appearence and had a long thin faded scar running over his right eye. His older brother's name was Liam Darby but he seemed to go by the nickame Kyuubi amongst his two companions or friends.

A woman with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes stood silently behind him. She was five foot six in height, and had a heathy athletic appearence to her. She wore a black long sleeve dress and black shoes. Her hand would gently touch his older's brother shoulder in a way to silently comfort him, before moving her hand away from his shoulder. Her name was Lydia, if Jack remembered correctly.

Their first meeting was not a good one, since he refused to listen to a word she was saying to him, when he stormed out of the room after meeting Liam for the first time in his life. He regreted treating her so poorly but she seemed to understand he was just angry and did not mean anything by it. However she would sometimes call her brother her thane. Whatever that meant.

A man with shoulder length dark golden blond hair and dark blue eyes wore black clothing as well. He was slightly shorter than his older brother but was almost just as intimidating. He appeared more like a soldier than anything else. He gripped his brother's shoulder and whispeared something to him. Liam stood there silently as his friend spoke to him quietly in a low whisper. His name was Ralof Black.

Ralof seemed very uneasy about the entire situation and did not appear he knew what to do or what to say in this situation. He seemed like the human version of Wheeljack but at the same time he was more like Ratchet in most respects. He also seemed to be Liam's best friend by the looks of it, and how he interacted with his brother. However Ralof appeared to be very uneasy about vechiles and technology as well. Almost as though he never delt with technology in his life or knew anything about it.

Liam narrowed his eyes and whispeared something harshly making his two companions Ralof and Lydia shudder from the tone of voice but they seemed to understand and they both whispeared something to him which he returned a small smile to them, before it vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. For a brief moment his pale blue eyes meet Jack's.

Jack quickly looked away missing the hurt exspression on his older brother's face. Jack had so many questions, but in all honesty he was hurt, angry, and so confused right now. He blamed his older brother for never being their for their mother and for not being there for him. He almost hated his older brother as much as their missing father.

At the moment however he strongly hated the Decepticons with a passion right now for what they did to his mother. He knew deep down he would have to eventually sit down and speak with Liam. To get to know him and build some kind of trust with him. Especially since Liam was now his legal guardian and had full custody of him now.

Liam also didn't know anything about the Autobots or the Decepticons. All Liam knew was that their mother was killed in an accident, a hit and run. At least that was the story Agent Fowler told Liam, to avoid having another person involve in the war against the decepticons. Optimus didn't fully agree with Fowler on what to tell Liam about June's death but eventually agreed it was for the best not to get Liam involved.

The Autobots blamed themselves for what happened to June, especially Arcee his guardian. It wasn't their fault for what happened and Jack did not blame them in anyway. No one could have known this was going to happen or could have been prepared for it.

However his mother never once told Jack that he had an older sibling or anything about Liam. The only way he found out about his brother was from Agent Fowler who had managed to locate him, when he went searching for any living family member that could take custody of Jack.

Truthfully Fowler had been searching for Jack's father who dissappeared a few months before he was ever born, even though many believed Jack's father was dead due to how he just simple disappeared without a trace.

However Agent Fowler managed to locate Liam instead of his father. Agent Fowler never told him how he found Liam or managed to locate him so quickly but Fowler appeared very uneasy around Lydia, Ralof and especially Liam for unknown reasons. If anything it was like Fowler was scared to death of Liam.

Jack closed his eyes as he forced himself to remember the events that led up to this horrible day.

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 1: Mysterious Pictures

**All Disclaimers are located on the first chapter.**

 **Please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

 _(Two weeks_ _before June's Funeral.)_

Jack was at home doing some house chores while Arcee had gone to help Optimus on a small scouting mission for some more energon. Miko was currently at home sick with a stomache bug and Raf had some kind of computer class he had to attend every Sarurday afternoon that his mother sighned him up for, so there was no reason to really be at the Autobot base at that very moment.

So here he was at home moving some old boxes around since his mother asked him to clean up the gurage a bit so Arcee would be more comfortable in the gurage when she was in her alt mode. Which he agreed with his mother even though Arcee never once complained about the gurage.

In all honesty Jack had no idea what inside many of these boxes and highly doubt his mother was aware what was inside them either. They been gathering dust for years, since Jack found himself covered in webs and layers of dust as he moved the boxes around. Some of the boxes were very old and were falling apart. It should have been a dead givaway of how bad some of the boxes were.

When Jack picked up one of the boxes located under the work bench, the bottom suddenly split open sending everything inside it to suddenly crash to the ground. Papers scattered everywhere, a few books hit the ground, and there were a few random objects inside it as well. Jack wasn't really sure what they were or used for but they looked strange to him.

Not in an alien sort of way but more along the lines of something used durring the medievil times or straight out of Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling or something along those lines. Quills, small jars of ink, a few crystals like shards, a few wax sticks and some kind of stamp that is used to press down in hot wax. The desin was strange but very bueatiful in appearence.

Jack gave out an annoyed sigh as he began picking things up off the floor. He froze when two pictures slipped out a black leather bound book that had the title on it called The book of the Dragonborn. Confused and yet curious he picked the photographs up off the floor that fell out of the pages of the book.

The 1st picture showed a five year old little boy with natural bright platinum blond hair, that could have been described as a natural silvery white color. He had pale blue eyes and almost resembled Jack in a lot of respects. The boy was wearing a black turtkeck shirt that had long silver grey kimono like sleeves to it, black pants and black shoes.

He was holding a large orange tabby cat in his arms that appeared to be doubled paw on both his front feet and had natural yellow eyes. A red collar could be seen on the cat that had a name tag that read Cuddles and a small bell on it.

The boy was smiling with a carefree smile on his face. Around the boy's neck was a thin brown cord that held a strange pendant, it looked like a upside down double bladed war ax or something similar to it. It had strange symbols on the pendant as well.

Jack looked at the date in the picture. It was dated a few months before he was born. Some had been written on the back of the photo and been crossed out with a black permeant marker making it very difficult to read what was written there. Confused he looked at the second picture that showed the same boy sound asleep in a chair with the cat known as Cuddles sound asleep on his chest and in the boy's hand was on a strange dark purple leather bound book that had a strange looking symbol on the cover but no title could be seen on the book.

Once more whatever was written on the back of the picture had been crossed out. Jack was deeply confused as to why his mother would have a couple of pictures of a child who he never seen before. He remembered his mother once told him how she owned a cat by the name of Cuddles before he was born but the cat passed away a few months latter due to old age and had died peafully in his sleep.

That conversation happened when Jack was six years old when he asked his mother if he could have a pet, but his mother said no since she didn't want to go through the heartbreak of when the pet would eventually pass away. Jack never questioned his mother's reasoning of why he couldn't have a pet so he often let the subject drop.

However as he stared at the pictures he grew more confused with each passing minute. He placed the pictures off to the side and slowly began looking through the pile of stuff on the ground. Sadly nothing else truely caught his attention as he repackaged the box until his eyes fell upon The book of the Dragonborn book again as well as a book that had a flame like desighn on the cover with a very faded title that seemed to read spells for beginers.

Jack placed the two books onto the work bench beside the two photographs. He would have to ask his mother about the two books and more importantly the two photogrographs when she came home from work. A small idea came to him, he could always ask his mother's best friend Alice Winters about the pictures.

He knew Alice and her husband Fred very well. In a weird way Alice was like the Aunt he never had and Fred was like the father or the insane fun loving uncle he never had either. True his real father was believed to be dead, but in truth no one knew where he was or what had become of him.

He just simply dissapeared without a trace and was never seen or heared from again. The only obvious thing was that he never been there for Jack when he was born or while he was growing up, nor had he even been there for his wife in her times of need.

In all honesty Jack wanted nothing to do with his father, if he was even still alive. Maybe some closure as to what had happened to him would be nice but other than that, he really wanted nothing to do with him. Jack would never forgive that man for what he had done. No matter the reason as to why he did what he had done to Jack and his mother.

However the one thing that bugged him was how Alice was often seen speaking with his mother in low whispers that only June could hear whenever he entered the room or whenever they were speaking about things, that he didn't need to know about. He wasn't sure what all the secrecracy was about but whatever they were talking about often had his mother looking sad, troubled, hurt, worried, depressed, concerned and even angry all rolled into a single un exsplained emotion.

Since Alice and her husband lived close by he decided to go over there and speak with her or her husband at least. Grabbing the pictures he quickly began walking over to her house which was only a few houses from his own. To his relief she was outside tending to her small garden that she kept in the front yard.

Her long wavy golden blond hair was pulled back into a long braid that reached to her waist, her eyes were a dark brown color and she was a year or two older than his mother. She was wearing a green tee shirt and blue jeans at the moment. She also had sneakers on. She looked up at him when he approached. She gave him a small smile when she saw him.

"Hi Jackson, what's up?" She asked him as she stood up with a small basket of freash herbs and vegitables from her small garden.

"Hi Mrs. Winters...I was wondering if you could answer a few of my questions?" Jack said in a nervous tone.

"Jack, i'm not that old. I keep telling ya to call me Alice." She stated as she looked at him.

"Sorry...old habbits die hard." Jack said with a small smile.

"It's fine. However since you have some questions for me, what exactly do you wish to know, hmmm?" She asked in suspicion. "I'm afraid my husband isn't avalible at the moment to give you some kind of fatherly advice on girls or one of those manly talks, if that's why you are here."

"No! It's nothing like that!" Jack yelled in embarassment making Alice laugh at his discomfort about the whole thing since her husband more than once agreed to talk to Jack on certain subjects that June was uncomfortable with to talk to Jack about or answer his questions about.

"Relax, Jackson I was just kidding with you. So what can I do to help ya?" Alice asked in amusment.

"Well...it's about who this boy is in these pictures and why my mother has them." Jack told her nervously.

"Pictures? Hmmm...Let me see them for a moment..." Alice said softly with dread as he than handed her the photographs so she could see them. Alice was very quiet as she looked at the photos but she turned very pale at the very moment she saw them. "Jackson, you should really speak with June about these."

"You know who the boy is?" Jack asked her in surprise. Alice inwardly winced when he asked her that.

"I do...but it is not my place to say who he is or tell you anything about him. Since it is not my place to tell you or even my husband's place to tell you. All I can really say is that child was cursed with a fate or a destiny, that i would never wish upon my worst enemy or upon anyone in this world or life time...it would be for the best if you forget you ever saw or found these pictures...however if you truely wish to know than go ask your mother. I'm sorry Jackson, but i just remembered that i have things to do...so please excuse me." Alice said quickly as she quickly handed him back the photos as though they were a hot potato or something before quickly going inside almost slamming the door close behind her.

Jack stood there blinking in confusion before he let out a frustrated sigh and started walking home completely unaware of the chain events he just unleashed or set into motion.

At that very moment Alice was watching from the window inside her livingroom being careful not to be noticed or seen by Jack as he walked away from her home. Her lips were in a very thin snarl. she turned her head over to husband who was sleeping on the couch with a small dark purple color bottle clenched tightly in his hand.

A small lable that read Skooma could be seen on the bottle. Oh how Alice wanted to scream at her idiot husband for drinking some of the illegal drugs she would often make, before sending it over to her suppliers over in Skyrim so they could sell her pruduct and latter send her the gold they would make.

At the rate her husband was going through the skooma she would be fully out of supplies to make more. Shaking her head in frustration she slowly walked over to the phone and slowly picked up the phone. One situation at a time, she would deal with herbhusband after her phone call. Slowly she dialed a number and called someone on the other end.

"Hi June, i'm just calling to let you know that your youngest found pictures of your oldest...yeah he's asking questions just like i told you he would...eventually he will find out the truth...you know how Jack is." Alice said softly in a friendly tone into the phone while her eyes burned with pure dislike in them. The two talked for a few minutes before she ecentuall said her good byes and hung up the phone.

Alice let her eyes drift down to the table beside her as she revealed a small cruel looking smile on her face. On top of the table was a book with a black hand print on the cover, that could be seen along with a photograph of June smiling happily beside a man with long silvery white hair and had soul percing ice blue eyes and the same child who Jack was questioning about stood beside them grinning happily with a orange cat on his shoulder. However a deadly looking dagger was pinning the picture in place as it appeared to have been violently stabbed into the image of Jack's mother.

At Jasper Medical Center June slowly hung up her cell phone. Her eyes held a haunted exspression in them as she sat in the breakroom. A few tears rolled down her face, since she was not ready to have this conversation with her youngest son, who practically grew up knowing he was an only child, when in reality he had an older brother.

June had been keeping secrets from Jack his entire life. Secrets that she could not yet bring herself to reveal or even begin to talk about. Even though in her heart she knew only too well that she would have to. However the first thing she needed to do was stop Jack from seeking out the boy in the photos he had found or get him to stop asking questions about him.

June's face paled dramatically as she remembered what else Jack could find. Oh how she wished she had got rid of everything years ago, than she would not have to worry about this. Standing up quickly she ran to let her boss know she was going home early because of a family emergancy. The truth was she was very afraid of what Jack could accidently unleash, summon or accidently destroy the entire house or even worse himself depending on what was found.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
